A follow up
by smushi123
Summary: Sasuke has a sister her name Yumi she is left behind after Sasuke went to kill Itchi she can't wait longer. Will she follow her brothers footsteps and betray here's a part " SASUKE DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN Action included and a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

A follow up part 2

( there is no part one FYI)

Sasuke's sister Yumi was sitting down in a bench. Repeating how she was told Sasuke left to kill Itachi. It had been three years since Sasuke left. She couldn't stand to wait any longer. Her blue eyes were filled with water as a flowing river. It was quiet her blueish blackish hair was waving in the air as a tree. All of a sudden she heard some noise coming from the bushes in front of her she pulled her kuni and walked slowly to the moving bush. She paused "Sai is that you?" Sai got up "the one and only. What are you doing out here it's getting cold especially in front of a pond. They walked over " just thinking" He sat on the bench " you know Yumi this is my favorite place in the whole village." " Really?" "Yah see right here I can look at the moon. Listen I'll race you back loser has to buy the winner soda. Got it!" " ok "Ready… Set… GO!" They ran. Sai looked back he didn't see Yumi " wow she must be really slow" The closer he got to the end he saw a girl figure at the end . He stopped gasping for.

Yumi: " what took you so long?" Sai got his breath " nice" They went together to the corner store. So what do you want Yumi?" "Just a root beer soda" Sai and Yumi sat outside. They had finished drinking their soda. Yumi got up her eyes reflecting off the moon as a pearl. Sai got up as well. They looked at each others eyes. Sai broke the silence " Um Yumi would you…" "Would you what Sai?" " would you want me to take the little flower of your hair?" "sure" Yumi was expecting something else . As Sai tried to get the little flower of her hair he fell sideways into the pond and took Yumi with him. They got up floating in the water . At the same time the said " Wow! You you're soaking wet!" They were blushing red they giggled . Yumi got on top of the water so did Sai. " So Yumi where are you staying tonight?" "At always at Hinata's house she is close to me ad she let's me live at her house." " oh ok then well Good Night." They walked off the water . Yumi went to the left Sai went to the right. They looked back one last time.


	2. A simple mission

Chapter 2:

Where were you Yumi?

No me and Sai were by the pond

And why are you wet

Sai accidentally pulled me in the water.

Well then get changed

Alright Hinata's dad

He walks away Later that night Yumi couldn't sleep she sat on her bed thinking how she was the weakest because she was the youngest just because she was three months younger than Sasuke. And how Itachi talked to Sasuke and her that night and she never got to see him again. " Wow Hinata is so kind to me I guess she really is my closest friend. Then all of a sudden she got angry. " I need to get stronger what if I join Oroachimaru he can help and Sasuke is there." she fell to sleep.

The next morning

Hinata: Yumi wake up! Yumi wake up! Hinata picked up a bucket of water and splashed it on her .

Yumi: HUH! HINATA WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Hinata: It is 6:00 am and Lady Tsunadai wants you, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto at her office now.

Yumi: what time does that lady wake up at I wake up early but she wakes up earlier!

Hinata shrugged her shoulders "Go Figure?"

In a flash Yumi got dressed ate something and left. BANG! The door to Lady Tsunadai's office slammed open.

"I'm here" she was gaping for air.

Lady Tsunadai: Well I least you beat Naruto he should be here in five… four… three… two..

BANG " What do you want Lady Tsunadai?"

Lady Tsunadai: Ok I have a mission for you. Oroachimaru and some of his servants are around the outskirt of the village and I want you four to keep an eye out for him do you understand and Sakura you are in charge of this mission"

Naruto quickly replied " But Grama Tsunadai what if we get hungry" his stomach growled. Heee!

" Then get some food Naruto and go!" They all quickly rushed out of her office so quick for the human eye to even see them leave.

The outskirt of the village

Yumi: " are you guys full now! Especially you NARUTO"

Naruto: You still can't be mad for that bill it was on 99 dollars.

Yumi: Exactly 99 dollars! I was going to use for that nice dress in the mall! And don't forget the extra ramen NARUTO!

Sakura: Can you cut it out

Sai: I know and I order extra sushi!

Yumi: SCREW YOU SAI SCREW YOU!

Sakura: OK is everyone good before we continue and get started on the mission we were suppose to start 2 minuets ago!

Sai: Pretty much.

Sakura: Ok Sai you and Naruto will take the East and North. I and Yumi will take care of the South and West . If there is anything wrong Yumi will use her fire ball and Naruto will send one of his shadow clones got it.

Naruto: But what if I can take them down myself remember I and strong! Naruto strikes a heroic pose.

Sai: Can a hero be slow. Sai raced to the East Ah LOSER!

Naruto: NO Fair You had a head start ! Naruto goes running after Sai.

5 minuets later.

" Yumi why do you think Oroachimaru would be around here?

Yumi wasn't paying much attention.

" Huh can you say that again Sakura?" " Sure Why do you think Oroachimaru would be around here?

" I don't know Sakura he is plan pathetic dude has power issue."

" Good point" they sit down on a log.

Meanwhile the boys

" Naruto why the hell does Oroachimaru like power so much."

" It is really simple Sai well people like so much power that they want more causing them to go crazy for power and ending up obsessed'

" Naruto did you juts have a smart moment?"

" UH I think I did. does that have something to do with this conversation?"

" I don't know does it"

" I guess so what you think"

" I don't think not maybe"

" I think it does"

" but what if it doesn't"

" well then to bad"

" uh what are we talking about again?

" I don't know Naruto I don't know"

" Sakura do you miss Sasuke?"

" Yah I really do Yumi but not as much as you I bet."

" I really really really miss him"

" Alright I think it is time for a catch up Yumi can you use your fire ball to call the boys back?"

" Sure Fire Style fire ball jutsu"

A large fire ball lit Yumi and Sakura's eyes. Sai and Naruto saw the huge ball of flame from a distance they ran towards it.

Sai " What's wrong?"

" Nothing Sai. Listen it is getting dark we have to split up time two of us will stay up 5 hours the other will sleep .

Naruto " Alright, but I'll call second shift"

" Well then that leaves me awake how about you girls?"

Yumi " I'll stay awake.

Naruto " alright then lets get sleeping


	3. An encounter with Oroachimaru

Chapter 3: the encounter with Oroachimaru

Later that night Yumi heard some ruckus in the bushes. She thought she already knew who it was she walked over to he bushes but not to close about two feet away.

" Sai? Is that you?" As she got closer she saw snake eyes. She pulled out some kunis and ran forward. It was Oroachimaru she threw the kuni quickly without a pause Oroachimaru dodged and was on top of a tree. She was startled she didn't move she froze on the spot. " Are… you… O… Oroachimaru?

" yes I am my dear and you must be Yumi Uchiha?"

" How do you know that? You deserve to die. She ran forward about to do her special leaf peddle jutsu."

" Wait I have an offer for"

" I don't take offers from you guys"

" but what if it is about Sasuke"

" what is it?"

" You want to see Sasuke again don't you well then meet me at the hidden stone village."

" I don't want to listen to you you're pathetic! Fire leaf peddle jutsu."

From the distance Sai saw the little sparks of fire then it when ran out he ran to it.

" YUMI!" he found Yumi.

" Yumi are you ok?"

" Yah I'm fine but Oroachimaru was here ."

" Whats wrong with your upper side of your arm let me see it."

" No! no it's ok now let's get back"

They walked back Sai thinking: " that's weird what if Oroachimaru hurt her really bad but I can't see anything with her right arm covered by her left arm."

Sakura walks up to them

" Are you ok"

Yah I am fine"

" not you Sai I mean is Yumi ok she looks hurt."

" I am fine guys everything is ok now my shift is over I am going to bed. Night" she walks into the tent.

Sai what really happened back there?"

" I don't know I just saw sparks of fire and ran toward it. But I know something is up with that arm of hers she quickly responded when I said let me see it. Maybe when she is fully asleep you can check that arm of hers. Oh before I forget she fought Oroachimaru."

" That's not good what does he want with her."

" I don't know but who can Naruto sleep he was asleep through all this."

" Well that's Naruto for you"

" I am going to say night to Yumi"

He walks into the tent "Yumi? Where did she go?"

Meanwhile Yumi nearby a waterfall

" come on this dumb thing doesn't wash off it's like when you get a stain of tomato sauce on your clothes." she gets up and walks back hopefully they didn't notice I left"

When she got back there standing was Sakura with her arm crossed.

" what DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU COULDV'E GOTTEN LOST OUT THERE! Blah blah blah blah blah

Yum ignored Sakura walked into the tent and fell asleep.

Sakura walks into the tent I a whisper voice. " good it has been 10 minuets she should be asleep. Yumi… Yumi are you awake?" Sakura gently tried to move her arm slowly to see what was under that arm. When all of a sudden

" What are you doing?" Yumi punched Sakura in the face to the other side of the tent.

" Sakura is that you? Oh Sakura I am so sorry I didn't mean to I thought…"

" thought what? All of a sudden dramatic music played du du da da

" sorry I left the radio on" Yumi turns off the radio.

" Either way it's ok Yumi but what is under that arm?"

" Nothing why?"

"because there has to be something under there if you have your arm covered"

" but what if there is nothing."

" then why are you covering it"

" because I want to see"

" Yumi in a I want to know tone" her green eyes were starring into Yumi's blue eyes."

" fine I'll let you see it" she showed it to Sakura.

" well it's not that bad atleast you'll use it for good"

Yumi thinking " sorry to tell you but that's not my intention right now."

" Well Sakura my sharringan is good you know."

" I have never seen you use it before how come"

" I never thought of using it maybe next time. Now I am defiantly going back to bed."

The next morning:

Kabuto: good morning Lord Oroachimaru so how did the mission go last night?"

Lord Oroachimaru: " It went wonderful we are going to have another Uchiha around"

Kabuto: Sasuke he has another live relative besides his brother

" Yes he does and she will be here faster than Sasuke did and she has a very strong chalkra."

Sakura: " Alright lets get out of here" Yumi are you done?"

Yumi walks out with a long sleeve shirt.

Yumi: " Lets go

Naruto: in a giggling voice you you look that instant Sai and Sakura covered Naruto's mouth

Sai: " Yumi what happened with the short black belly button showing shirt?

Yumi: " I didn't feel like wearing it."

Sai: " Really then so I can just destroy it ."

" No! because I can wear it tomorrow or the next day (in a soft voice) or maybe never

They left the area a couple of minuets ( hey you know I ain't going to write how many minuets all the time you know!)

" Aren't you hot in that?"

" No I' m not ok I am but I am so not going to take it off!"

" Serve yourself I am going for some green tea"

Sai left.

" I'm hungry bye!" Naruto leaves

"So Yumi that leaves me n' you. You want to train for a while?"

" Na it's ok I have to go check in with Hinata's dad or he'll freak but he's like a dad to me"

"Alright then I am going to tell Lady Tsunadai. Bye"

Yumi went to Hinata's house.

Hinata's dad: Yumi where were you for two days?"

Yumi: Sorry Hinata's dad …"

Hinata's Dad: I think you have lived here long enough to call me dad you know don't worry.

Yumi: ok dad listen I am was gone for two days because lady Tsunadai sent me on a mission didn't Hinata tell you.

Dad: No she did not Hinata!

Yumi: It's ok don't blame her it's all my fault I should've told you before I left.

Dad: Very well then you and Negi have some practicing to do.

Yumi: Alright dad.

Negi walks up " hi Yumi Hinata went to go get some more food at the grocery store she'll be back soon.

Dad: Negi I want you and Yumi to start training know.

Negi: Alright I'll go easy on her.

Yumi: " No don't go easy on me give all you got! She stands I got this.

Dad: Alright Yumi lets see.

Yumi: Sharringan her eyes turn red ok

Negi: him alright then 84 palms

Yumi pulls out a kuni " ALRIGHT THEN'

Negi: You missed

Yumi: that's what you think she points to the kuni

Negi: Ahh a paper bomb! He quickly moves

Yumi: " and now for one of my favorite moves

Fire balls jutsu

Negi: Uh little fire balls hit Negi

Yumi: aright summing jutsu a bird appeared " alright nene have fun and do some clawing.

The small little bird flew to

Negi: fine gentle fist

The bird landed on the floor Negi throws some kuni's Yumi gets hit . Hu hu hu Yumi was gasping for air.

Yumi thinking " Ah man I'm almost out of chalkra"

" Ok where is Kakakshi when you need him"

Kakakshi sitting on a stump reading a book " HAHAH!"

Yumi hides behind a pillar

Negi: Byakugan! He looks around " there you are"

He runs toward with a kuni he aim he shoots " Got you" Poof a laundry bag falls to the ground.

" got you Shinorie!" Negi falls to the ground

Hinata's Dad: Ok that's enough!

Yumi you need to work more on your defense and I want you to go to those training segment with Kakakshi. I know you haven't been going and Please Yumi change your clothes I don't recommend long sleeves for the summer. Any how where do you be going when it comes to training?"

" Um I… I… All of a sudden Hinata walked through Yumi quickly ran off.

Negi: Anyways Yumi. Yumi?

Yumi went to straight to Kakakshi

" Kakakshi"

" M Yumi oh I wanted to see you"

" Really. Then why didn't you call for me? And why don't we have cell phones"

" Well for question number one I didn't feel like it"

" You are lazy sometimes you know."

" I am just going to ignore that and for question number two no village has any or land"

"Ah hello (in a paranoid voice) the whole land of the Rice Patty as them"

" Then maybe we just don't have service around here yet"

" Or maybe Sprint is just afraid of us"

" How do you know"

"Well lets just say a hokage let me some papers that was written by Sprint, Verizon, and even AT&T saying " We can not put service because apparently we had a plant there and you destroyed by some boy kid shooting fire"

" Oh yah Sasuke ah man was that fun I mean we got to see the cell phones ring while dying. Any how…"

" Wait what you and Sasuke burned the down the cell phone FACTORY but you told me it was Oroachimaru!"

" No… maybe… anyhow Yumi I need to see how many Shinorie you can shoot ( he says the next words whispery) hopefully better than your brother." Yumi and him walk somewhere where there is lots of rocks hey I'm not going to type where.

"Alright Yumi lets see hit these 10 rocks"

" Alright Shinorie!"

" good next rock"

5 rocks later.

"gasping for air."

" Yumi you are only good for 6.atleast it is better than Sasuke"

" What do you mean?"

" Yah Sasuke only did 2 and half"

" Oh well I really have to go"

Yumi runs off straight to the pond where she sat with Sai. She sat on the bench. She remembered how much fun she had with Sasuke but how he always tried to act so cool and that major crush he had on Sakura. She had a instant flashback of Oroachimaru. "Remember Sasuke." Now Yumi really put her mind to leave. Her blue eyes were red with rage " It's all my fault for Sasuke leaving for Itachi killing the village for everything if only I did what dad said flash back " Yumi you are always going to be a burden no matter what."

Then Yumi's eyes from raging red to blue once again her eyes were filled with water the only thing she wanted to do at the moment is to cry. " I can't believe Oroachimaru gave me one ." She got off the bench and walked away.

Shikamaru's house:

Knock knock " Don't worry ma I got the door." Shikamaru opens the door " Oh hey Yumi whats up?" " Nothing just wanted to know do you want to get a drink?" " Sure? But first why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt" " Ah it's in style" " Women with their style"

They waked to the Little Tea shop of the corner of Shikamaru's block. " I'll buy." " Na it's ok Shikamaru it was my idea I'll pay."

" Fine with me" they ordered green tea and sat and drink.

" You know Yumi you and Hinata are really close since they adopted you when you and Sasuke were in the hospital and even before that you were really close like if you are sisters." " Thanks. Shikamaru ( in a sad but good tone of voice)

" Yah" " lets say someone knows where Sasuke is at and that person knows you and they are about to join Oroachimaru would you care?"

" Number one if "that person" knows where is Sasuke they should speak out because I'm getting tired of looking for Sasuke and Naruto isn't going to stop until he get him back then number two if they were going to join Oroachimaru it is there lost I wouldn't care much." Yumi gives Shikamaru a hug " What was that for?"

" For being a good friend." Yumi got up and left She went back to Hinata's.

"Hey Negi" "

"hey"

" So you training again"

" well yes listen I need to get better if I want to improve you know."

"Well then for a 15 year old you got good reflexes"

" Well thanks listen you want to practice a little more so than I know I am getting better."

Meanwhile Naruto: I'm bored I wonder what Kakashi is doing

Kakashi reading a book

Maybe I'll see what Kiba is up to. He walks over to Kiba

Knock Knock the door opens it's Kiba's sister.

Hi is Kiba home

Yah hold on 2 minuets later

Kiba: alright lets go wait Naruto where are we going?"

Naruto: Lets go find Choji is up to and play a game for a while

Kiba: ok

They run to choji's house choji was on the front porch

Naruto: Want to play for a while we'll get Sakura

They take there time to get Sakura

Meanwhile Sakura:

Man sigh I am really really bored

She walks outside

Hey guys

Naruto: Sakura we are just going to play a game come on

Sakura: No I have to help lady Tsunadai but I can take at least 30 minuets she won't even notice I left

Alright let's play who gets to be the leader for the next mission

Alright put your vote in this paper box I found and we'll see who wins 2 min later

Alright one vote for Choji 5 votes for Kiba zero for Naruto and 1 for Sakura

Hey wait how did Kiba get five votes? Lets vote again

A couple minuets later

Ok let's see 2 votes for Choji 10 votes for Kiba zero for Naruto and 5 for Sakura

Choji: M that doesn't make sense some one is cheating REVOTE

Naruto: Good point it's not fair I got zero

Then Sai walked up

What are you doing?

Playing who gets the leader in the next mission

Alright I'll play

Then Sasuke walked up

Hey

Naruto quickly said " SASUKE you came back

Na Naruto I'm on my lunch break and I had nothing to do

Then Negi and Yumi came up

Negi: Hey we're taking a break from practice what are you doing?"

Yumi : they are possibly playing who gets to be the next leader for the next mission Right?

Naruto: Yup

The Ten Ten came up

Hey can I play

Naruto: Sure Alright lets vote

A couple of minuets later

Ok we have 10 votes for Yumi

2 for Sai

0 For Naruto

30 for Sasuke

9 for Kiba

6 for Sakura

2 for ten

0 for Choji

0 for Negi

Sai: Well lets vote again

3 minuets later

Sakura: We have the votes here we go

9 votes for Sakura

39 for Sasuke

41 for Yumi

0 for Naruto

9 for Ten Ten

18 for Kiba

2 for Negi

9 for Sai

Naruto: REVOTE

5 minuets later

Yumi: We have the votes

2 for Sasuke

3 for Yumi

1 for Sai

0 for Sakura

0 for Negi

0 for Choji

1 for Acomaru?

3 for Kiba

4 for ten ten

Majority defiantly rules Ten Ten gets to be the leader for the next mission.

Ten Ten: In Your face SUCKERS YOU ALL LOSER!

Kiba: That also means you have to deal with Naruto and you get to die first.

Ten Ten: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why Why crying voice why

Negi and Yumi go back so does Everyone else

Knock knock Come in

Sakura: Lady Tsunadai do you have a league on Sasuke anything?

" Apparently not did either one of you see Oroachimaru on that mission I gave you?"

" actually yah Yumi did"" Really then why didn't you tell but save the excuses bring her to me right away.

" Alright" in a pink flash Sakura is gone.

Hinata's house

" Hinata where is Yumi?"

" Oh she's out back practicing with Negi She is really good when she uses her jutsu."

Yumi: Ok Fire style fire ball Jut…

YUMI! AH the huge fire ball hit Hinata's dad

" Yumi!"

" Sorry why did you do that Sakura?"

" Lady Tsunadai wants you now!"

Hinata's Dad: Yumi before I forget Change clothes would you !

" Fine I'll be right back oh and Negi nice pract"

" Thanks"

10 minuets later.

" Ok I'm ready

Negi: " Yumi why are you covering your arm?

Sakura: Nothing she grabs Yumi by the arm and runs out

See I got your back Yumi

Yumi: Thanks Sakura I owe you one

They were in front of the building when Sai stopped them

" hey where are you going"

Sakura " Lady Tsunadai office got to go"

In a pink and black flash they were gone

Bang the door opened

" we are here and I brought Yumi"

" Thank You Sakura. Now can you please leave us two alone"

" ok" Sakura leaves and close the door and stand behind the door

" Listen Yumi I need to know what Oroachimaru told you."

" he hardly told me anything"

" he must've told you something" in that nanosecond Lady Tsunadai's eyes pointes to Yumi's arm"

" Yumi what is that?"

" Nothing" she quickly put her arm behind her back

" Yumi is that what I think it is?."

" Yah it is"

Sai: What are you doing Sakura!"

" Sai shut up I'm trying to listen"

Lady Tsunadai: So I want….

She walks over to the door and opens it.

" What are you doing?"

Sakura: Uh I was tying my shoes

" You have sandals and you?"

" uh I have no excuse do I?"

" Nope now get in."

Ok listen I want you and Sai to act like if you joined Oroachimaru. In two weeks Sai has to pretend he died and Yumi comes back if she can everyday but she has to gain his trust."

Sai: Ok but why do I have to die?"

" because Yumi I think it is about time you show him"

" fine she shows Sai the curse mark"

I know it makes me ugly!"

" Na Yumi it makes more unique."

"Are you sure Sai?"

" yah!"

Lady Tsunadai: Sakura I want you not tell Naruto

" but why"

" it'll be fun just to torture hi a little and Sai you are in charge"


	4. Is it fake out or not

Chapter : Is it a fake out or not?

"We have a problem!"

" Why Sakura?"

" We don't know where Oroachimaru is at."

" but I do."

" Alright Yumi we'll get a head start and Sakura will get Naruto"

" Oh before I forget Sakura"

" what Yumi"

" if Naruto is sleeping just say this YUMI MADE HOMEMADE RAMEN!"

" he'll wake up fast"

" why didn't I think of that?"

" well Sakura I don't known now bye she hugs Sakura"

Sakura: M in her head I think this is going nowhere good."

Sai and Yumi go off

Sakura walks to Naruto's house

Naruto wake up Naruto uh fine here goes nothing NARUTO YUMI MADE HOMEMADE RAMEN!

" I WANT THREE BOWLS!"

" Naruto Sai left to join Oroachimaru"

" And care why?"

" because Yumi left with him"

" ah man I have to get my jumping sandals"

" You have jumping sandals?"

" ah yah here they are! Ok I'm ready lets go"

Alright lets go!"

They go off

Meanwhile…

" Sai are you sure we can pull this off"

" positive alright lets stop here they should be in ten…5... Three.. One."

" what?"

" Alright they are here"

"Here goes anything"

" Right here we go."

They start fighting

At least ten minuets later.

Yumi runs off.

Sakura walks up " Sai what is she doing?"

" I don't know I'll go after her ."

Sai goes running after her.

" Sakura what in the world just happened?"

" I'll tell you on the way."

Yumi thinking: Well I made up my mind I am going to Oroachimaru and to see Sasuke.

From a distance Yumi heard Sai

" YUMI! Come back! What are you doing!"

Yumi stops they are in death valley Exactly where Sasuke fought Naruto. Except Sai was next to her

Yumi thinking: this is where my brother stood and fought Naruto.

" Yumi you have to come back! Yumi?"

Yumi turns around with the same grin her brother made when he faced Naruto.

" what is so funny?"

" You are but since I you don't understand."

" huh?"

" the only reason I did this stupid mission was to get to Oroachimaru and will."

Yumi walks off Sai puts his hand on her shoulder

" You don't want to do this."

She grabs him by the hand and throws him over the cliff

" oh yes I do" she walks off. He climbs back up.

" where did she go?"

Yumi very very very far away. " I'm not going to waste my time on Sai just like Sai did" She goes off jumping tree to tree instead.


	5. The remeet of the Uchiha

Sasuke is that you?

Oroachimaru's hideout .

" here goes nothing"

She walks in

Kabuto: Lord Oroachimaru I think a girl who looks much like Sasuke entered.

Oroachimaru: good that is Sasuke's sister lets go give her a good welcoming.

They walk out.

Kabuto: Come this way.

Yumi: where is Sasuke!

Oroachimaru: I'll get Kabuto to fetch him for you

Kabuto thinking: This girl is interesting she has stronger chalkra than her brother .

Oroachimaru: Perfect Now Kabuto get her Sasuke.

" yes" Kabuto walks away

"now Yumi you can sit right here."

Yumi sits on the chair. Sasuke walks out

"hm. Yumi is that you?"

" Yah Sasuke it's me"

Meanwhile back at the village

Sai: I don't know what happened she just threw me off the statue. When I got up she was gone.

Naruto: So you got beat up by girl

" No I just means I went easy on her"

Naruto: ha ha ha you got beat by a girl

Ino and Sakura jump up in the air " YAH Girl power"

Then Ino says

" In a good an then in a bad way."

Sakura: What matters is that we have to get Yumi back soon

Naruto: And Sasuke too.

Right but the only thing we knows is that she knows where Oroachimaru is at but we don't

But Sakura she was heading pass death valley so maybe the sound village or the water village one or the two.

Sakura: Sai, that means it has to be the water village because he left the sound village we already went there.

Naruto: A trip to the hidden Water village! But what if she says anything that we are going to send a shinobie then the plan is ruined

Sai: I don't think she would

Sakura: Are you sure

" Trust me on this one Sakura"

" So should we tell Lady hokage ?"

"Na Grama Tsunadai can wait! We can totally solve this on our own."

" So Sasuke your saying you haven't killed Itachi yet!"

" No I haven't I still need to get stronger and I'm wondering why you are here?"

" I missed you and I also want to get stronger"

"Lord Oroachimaru how did you know Sasuke had a sibling besides his brother."

" Well Kabuto really simple five days after Sasuke came I went to the abandoned Uchiha Village and found some girl items and a picture of her. Made it very simple to find her and also we have one of my people in that dreaded village until tonight he dies."

" Amazing Lord Oroachimaru."

Kabuto walks over to Yumi and Sasuke " Sorry to interrupt but Lord Oroachimaru wants you both.

They walk over.

Yumi: " Yah Oroachimaru."

Kabuto: I recommend you call him Lord Oroachimaru.

" It's ok Kabuto it's her first time now Sasuke tomorrow I want you to teach Yumi the beginners practice and Kabuto will show you our rules.

Meanwhile at the village

Ino: Shikamaru what do you mean you're turning Gothic?!

Shikamaru: I just feel like hey look at Gaara he hardly get in trouble because of his gothic ways.

Ino: Let me guess Gaara is around the village and he still hasn't gotten in trouble yet huh.Shikamaru: Well yah but look he never even gets in trouble and he is gothic.

That same instant Gaara popped up

Gaara: Hey.

Ino: Would you please explain Shikamaru that you are not Gothic!

Gaara: Fine I will if you stop screaming into my ears!!

Ino: Sorry.

Gaara: I am not Gothic

Shikamaru: So you are tone death instead

Gaara: NOO! Wait do I sound tone death?

Shikamaru: Yah.

Gaara: anyhow no Shikamaru I am not gothic, but either way you can't last a week being Gothic.

Shikamaru: You want to bet on that?

Gaara: Yes I do I put 50.00 what do you say?

Ino: He'll put 100

Shikamaru: WHAT!

Ino: don't worry I got this

Gaara: fine I put 150 and I'll do the laundry for a week!

Shikamaru was about to say about to say something when Ino

Ino: He'll pay double

Gaara: Deal ! Starting tomato.

Next Day

" Sasuke come on wake up !"

" Yumi what are you doing? Ah right you always wake up early so you can see the sun." Sasuke gets up. " I doubt any one wakes up this early."

" Just get up I'll wait for you I'll be talking to Kabuto ."

30 minuets later.

" Alright I'm ready now let's talk to Oroachimaru? Yumi what are you doing?"

Yumi was flirting with a one of Oroachimaru's people.

" So you really Sasuke's sister amazing."

" Thanks"

Then Sasuke interrupted

" she has training to do thanks though."

He pulls her away and she waves bye to him

" What were you doing?"

" Well he wanted to ask me a question so I went over don't worry I'm not going to go near dating him."

" m did you talk to Kabuto?"

" Yah I did he said to meet him outside."

They walk outside.

Hey Kabuto

" m Alright Sasuke you know what to do with the prisoner. I will be inside."

" Alright Yumi this is very simple you see this sword I am going to give you I want you to stab him in the stomach twist and pull hit out."

Yumi thinking: What sick thing to do well here goes nothing.

Yumi grabs the sword then she stabs the prisoner in the stomach twist it and pulls it out .

" Yumi the prisoner is still alive try again."

Yumi puts the sword in the prisoners heart and pull the sword out.

" how's that?"

" I'm very proud. Now then wipe off the blood when you are done." They walk inside to Kabuto and Oroachimaru.

Oroachimaru: Well then how did she do the first time?

Sasuke: Very good in a couple of days she'll be good with swords.

Oroachimaru: good Kabuto after this I want you to take her outside again and test her Shinorie .

Yumi: my shinorie is great best jutsu I have

Oroachimaru: if that is so Kabuto take her up the cliff where she can hit some trees.

Kabuto nodes Yumi thinking: here we go again the same see how many trees.

Oroachimaru: and Kabuto after all that tell her and Sasuke the mission.

Kabuto nodes .

Oroachimaru: Now Sasuke, Kabuto can you leave me and Yumi alone.

"Sure" They walk out

"Yumi do you know anything what that dreaded village is going to do. Don't be afraid to speak out loud.

" the only thing I know is that they are planning to attack."

" good child now tell me how is that gift I gave you?"

" Um you mean the curse mark well I don't know how to use it"

" Well then we'll just get your brother to show you how, and you will now address me as Lord Oroachimaru.Either way the seel is not a seel it is my chakra and jutsu installed in you to see how you react. My sweetie." he grined in a evil way

" I will if you start making me stronger. Iwill address you as Lord Oroachimaru, I don't care whaat happens to me as long as I get stronger, and if Sasuke doesn't kill Itachi then I will"

"yes I will (now him thinking: _Same attitude a her brother_)

And you sharringan?"

" It's good possibly not better than Sasuke but good."

" good now go with your brother and Kabuto"

Yumi leaves.

The village:

Gaara: So how you doing Shikamaru

Shikamaru: good any how life is so dreadful I rather watch the clouds.

Gaara: nah auh you can't gothic people don't look at clouds.

" WHAT I mean (in a Gaara voice) what I don't need clouds I have stars so I don't need this life .

" hu you lose sooner or later.

Meanwhile Hinata, Kiba, Shino

Hinata: So Kiba have you seen Yumi anywhere she hasn't come home for two days.?

Shino: she left.

Hinata and Kiba at the same time: WHAT!

Shino: she left to join Oroachimaru.

Kiba: how come we didn't here about this?

Shino: 1 you are always up to something 2 Hinata is always training.

Hinata: we have to get her back.

Shino: I think this is a mission for your cousin, Sakura, and Naruto

Hinata: yah but we've been friends since the academy.

Shino: yes but it doesn't matter they are more stronger when it comes to Yumi and I am guessing we shouldn't tell Sai about that mission.

Hinata: well atleast tell Naruto.

Kiba: good point.

They go off.

" Yumi you did good you can only do seven out of ten shinorie. Kuni is good. You are a strong 15year old."

" Thanks now can we head off."

They go off back to the hideout.

The hide out.

Kabuto: before I forget you and your brother have a mission both of you will go back to the leaf village once you get there stay so then we can get info come back every two nights but the first nigh come back here it only takes 40 minuets to go and come from the leaf village. And Lord Oroachimaru wants you and I. Sasuke you have to keep an eye on those prisoners."

They walk back to Oroachimaru Yumi enters first.

" Yes Lord Oroachimaru."

" that's my girl now Kabuto how did she do?"

" she did then whispers into Oroachimaru's ear she is very strong and very powerful. He gets his voice back up. She can only do a max of 7 shinorie she has good kuni aim and wonderful sharringan. And she can do a huge fireball like her brother and she can do peddle jutsu."

" That is good. Now Yumi tomorrow you and Sasuke leave tommarow you spent the whole day training. You can leave.

She leaves. Kabuto make sure she is safe at all times. She will have a very good pride next year."

Next Day

" Are you ready Sasuke?"

" let's go." from the distance a voice yelled

" Yumi come back tonight without your brother Oroachimaru-sama wants to see you." It was Kabuto

Yumi noded and left.They exited the hideout and in two black flashes they are jumping tree to tree.

" You know Sasuke in one year Oroachimaru needs a new skin."

" I'm aware of that"

" So what are you going to do he can pick one us."

" I also know that"

Naruto: Grama Tsunadai!

AHHHHH she throws her paper all over. " Naruto! Don't do that! Now what do you want!

" uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I forgot.

" GET OUT NARUTO!"

Gaara: So how are you doing Shikamaru?

" fine o wow the color pink is so dreadful and this world can't get any worse."

" hmmm well than I am going back to my hotel and I'll see you later."

" all of a sudden Shikamaru banged his knee on a table ( in a gothic ow) ow ow ow ow.

" Sasuke you have to get out of that dress."

" It's not a Dress!"'

" Well what ever it is take it off luckily I brought your thirteen year old clothes though just try to squeeze it on."

5 min later.

" So how do I look?"

" You look like Sai."

" so is that a complement or an offense?"

" it's a complement kind of."

" ok then it is a complement."

Kiba was in the outskirt of the village

Acomaru : Arf Arf!

Kiba you smell Yumi where.

Acomaru run forward .

" Alright act like if you were 12 because boy when you hit stage two on that dang curse mark you looked like a girl I mean you were hideous literally.!"

" ah ok? Wait did I really look like that?"

" Yah you did I have photos but now just act normal someone is coming."

" Yumi is that you?"

" Hey Kiba what's up?'

" YOU LEAVE AND THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO SAY IS WHAT'S UP!"

" ok then Whats up and hey look I have Sasuke!"

" How's you get him back?"

" I'll tell you on the way!"

Sasuke,Yumi, and Kiba walked into the village. Hinata runs over and hugs her.

" Yumi you're back! I missed you."

" Yah thanks anyhow where is Sakura-chan?"

"She is in he" quickly Hinata gasped for air she didn't notice Sasuke before she looked up to him his black shirt flowing through the air.

" Sasuke" she whispered as she let out her air.

"hm is there something wronge?" Sasuke looked puzzled

"Nothing Sasuke?" she said once more with the air in her mouth was back to normal.

"Anyhow Hinata where is Sakura"

Hinata quickly took off where is left off " at her house"

" Great then let's go over there. Come on Sasuke"

Sasuke wasn't used to Yumi pulling him by the arm like he was when he left and even then.

Knock Knock

" I got it" a voice from the inside said

The door opened

" Hey Sakura"

" he heh S… S…sa.." she fell backwards Sasuke grabed her before she hit the ground and picked her. Kiba had left.( sorry I forgot to tell)

30 minuets later

" Do you think she's ok?"

" Yah I know she is trust me Hinata"

"ok if you say so."

Sakura woke up

" Wow Hinata I had the strangest dream it was that Sasuke came b.. b." That instant she saw Sasuke again

"DON'T YOU DARE FAINT AGAIN!" yelled Yumi from the side lines.

" Sasuke wow."

" Hey Yumi over here!"

Sakura waved her hand like whatever

" Yumi how about we see Negi!" Hinata quickly caught the sign.

"oh ok" Yumi and Hinata left. They left Sasuke and Sakura

Yumi thinking: Wow Sasuke can act but I have a feeling he isn't acting." Then something quickly popped into her mind

Why would Oroachimaru-sama want to see me by myself does Sasuke know? Either way I need to get my stuff how am I supposed to get to the Uchiha village without anyone following me

" Are you ok Yumi" asked Hinata in a calm voice

" You haven't talked since we left Sakura's house."

" I was just thinking"

" oh ok." They entered the place in which she which she lived.

" Hey Negi!" Hinata said in happy tone of voice.

"Yumi? What are you doing here?"

" She left and joined Oroachimaru and came back"

" without being wanted"

" uh that's because I wasn't much use for him." Yumi quickly replyed Negi quickly caught on.

" Any how where is Sai"

"He is in the pond last I saw him."

" Thanks" in a black flash she disapeered.

The Pond:

Sai was sitting on the bench just there. When Yumi walked up

" Hey clueless!" she said in a convincing voice her turned around to see the girl that he loved standing right next to him where they once stood.

" Yumi?" he said in a soft tone voice.

"What still clueless took you a long time to get your mind in place didn't it! So admit it you're clueless or used to be clueless!" she giggled while saying it

" Hm well then black head didn't you join Oroachimaru-sama?"

" Maybe I did maybe I didn't"

" Well then which one is it?"

" I did and I got Sasuke back!" she said in a proud voice

" Hm Great then I can give him a piece of my mind!" he put his fist up

"Well then good then I can give you a piece of my mind!" she grabed Sai and kissed him right on the lips. Then she stared at him and walked away he put his hand on his lips. Then he sensed a note in his right pocket he reached in and pulled it out. It said

" forgive me for all I have done and going to do I will always care for you and till the end here is a photo"

A photo fell out it was a picture of them together team Kakashi he picked it up folded it and put it in his pocket.

Then he heard some rumling around the bushed he looked sideways then the other way . When he felt a kuni around his neck he was paralyzed.

" heh think that I would let you live didn't you"

"Yumi how could you"

" Oh I'm sorry I'm not Yumi here let me reveiel myself. It was Oroachimaru. " The kiss my dummy gave you was a paralyzer and now you can't move an inch can you?"

" Why?"

" Simple to do this."

That instant Sai felt pain right next to his heart he fell and Oroachimaru finished him off.

Oroachimaru went off jumping tree to tree he walked into Sakura house transformed as Yumi

" Sasuke come we have to go back home k"

" Alright Yumi bye Sakura he gave Sakura a wink and left."

They walked into some trees outside the village Oroachimaru transformed himself back

" Sasuke how did it go?"

" Good and easy. I have lots of info but I doubt it's good enough."

" Hm well then I have you one question what kind of sealer would you like your sister to have the heavens curse mark or the earth it's your choice."

"hm good one how about the heavens.'

"just like you well done."

"How did you know someone was following you?"

" just go" he said Sasuke jumped out of the trees Oroachimaru left leaving only a subsitution of Yumi knowing it would work.


	6. Love,Kill,Hatred

Chapter

" Kabuto this a huge place."

" thank you Yumi Hm I leave you around to look at the books." Kabuto left leaving Yumi alone with the books.

"Hm "_How to cure an innocent."__**" **_she began reading it

Meanwhile Shikamaru

" WHAT" he said in a hyper kind of way

Gaara looked at him as if you are going tottaly going to lose

" I mean what?" in a emo kinda gothic way

"Yah Sasuke is back and so is Yumi"

" That is amazing." That instant Naruto walked up

" hey has anyone seen Sai I haven't seen him all day?"

" Last time I saw him he was at the pond with Yumi" Hinata tried to hold in the temtation to faint but she fell backwards ( Well there goes that idea)

" Are you ok Hinata?" he looked at her in the ground she blinked seeing Naruto's face in front of her

" Yah I'm fine" she got up her face red with inbarresment

Here I'll take you to him Naruto walked up ahead " HA HA I Am so FASTER THAN You"

Hinata thinking

_He acts so immature yet he is sooooooooooooooooooooooo cool! _

They entered the entrance to the park together and walked to the pond just to find nothing

" He's not here Hinata are you playing around?" he said in a mistious voice.

" he was just here I swear." she stared to look around( wondering what happened to Sai you'll know in this chapter)

Yumi got up and left Kabuto's library and walked over she saw the door opened she peeked inside

" So you are saying Sai is dead"

"Yes he is so easy to do it very' Yumi ran in

" BASTER!"

" ah whats wronge" ( Oroachimaru)

Yumi pulled out a kuni ready to shoot it but then it came to her mind_ Man I can't do this I'm to weak. she mummered_

" What wrong my little Uchiha?" he said in a hissing voice

" SHUT UP! Hm…. I'm dang weak" she whispered

" and that's why you are here Now then come here don't be afraid"

She walked forward that instant she gasped for air has she felt Oroachimaru's fangs bit her neck she fell down in pain on her

kneea ready to scream and she did

"AHHH!' she screamed

she did she let out all her air and looked to the side of her neck

"Heavens like Sasuke?"

" Your brother picked he said he wanted you to be like him."

" Baster!" she fell sideways the only thing she heard was Kabuto saying

" You love being cruel don't you."" You know me to well Kabuto"

" Uh where am I" Yumi was on a comfy bed she looked around wondering where she was she walked into the hallway feeling dizzy

" Yumi what are you doing up it's only been 20 minuets since you got your sealer."

" Kabuto? She looked puzzled then in a angry voice KABUTO!"

" No need to yell I'm standing right here" he looked at her

Then she did something she would never do she cried in his arm

" Kabuto Sai is dead" Kabuto put his hand on her head

" Don't worry he'll bring him back to life. Now then are you sure you don't want to go back to rest.?" he hugged her

" No I'm fine." she wipped the tears off her eyes.

" Well then Oroachimaru-sama wants to see you"

They walked over

Her thinking

_Where is Sasuke he should be here. He promised he would and Sai forgive me._

She entered the room in which Oroachimaru was at she kept calm

Oroachimaru stood up and stood in front of her.

" You have hatred don't you?" he hissed in her ear she stood calm wanting to take a kuni ready to kill but she didn't.

"Whatever."

"hm you don't have enough hatred do you." he hissed again in front of her.

" well then we'll get you some" Oroachimaru looked at Kabuto he nodded

" Come here" they all left the room and walked into a dark cold room. She couldn't bare living around Oroachimaru he gave her the creeps, but Kabuto was alright she didn' mind him all the days she was with him. She gasped quickly when she saw Sai's body on a table tears began to drop down her pink cheeks

" I can bring him back Yumi and you know it"

She looked down at her blue sandels she felt a cold hand around her neck she quickly looked up to see Oroachimaru's hand around her neck . She was ready to attack at all cost, but he took it off.

Then Sasuke walked up

" Yumi…"

" Sasuke you knew how could you."

" See your older brother helped out he brought the body to me"

Her sharringan kicked in her eyes were red.

" SASUKE!" she ran forward with a kuni in her hand Sasuke dodged.

" Lord Oroachimaru I think she has enough hatred" Kabuto whispered to Oroachimaru

" but not enough Kabuto she needs more if she wants to have a pleasure in 2 years."

She ran again toward Sasuke jumped into the air and through four kuni's Sasuke dodged but he didn't see the fourth one it hit him in the chest. She got up she felt the curse mark burn all over her body her black beautiful hair was gray her blue eyes were yellow like a snake her skin went pale.

" Oroachimaru I thought you said she had the heavens curse mark?"

" Sasuke I added a special sealer yes it's a heavens but she gets the honor of having to be like a beautiful snake" ( Authors note really complicated to explain so don't ask or think about it!)

" Sasuke DON'T YOU DARE EVER TRY TO MAKE UP AND NOT TELL ME ANYTHING AGAIN!" she yelled to him and turned to Oroachimaru her curse mark had stopped it went back to normal then she felt sudden pain hit her body she fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at her knowing the pain she was going through he had the same for Naruto, but she resisted it and got back up little by little.

" hm lets get training "she stared at Kabuto and Oroachimaru with serious eyes They walked back out Sasuke handed his sword to her he had told her to put use he chonori into the sword and let it out she almost hit Oroachimaru

Her thinking

_Man I missed there is no use if he knows my moves but how?_

Oroachimaru got off the tree

I can tell you have great chakra in your body. I know I can trust you on this mission." Kabuto handed her a picture of a lady she looked like Ino except she was from the Mist village and she was very old her name was Misty.

You leave in three days Kabuto said boldyly but when she looked at him she had a different feeling. She looked at Sasuke and the wound she had given him.

Her thinking

_The only thing I thought was of just getting reverenge I felt a weird feeling I never felt before to kill him and I'm guessing it is hatred._

Meanwhile the village

"I don't get it Sai was right her I'm possitive."

" What ever Hinata sure I believe you" Naruto looked at her

"HM I guess he must've gone with Sasuke and Yumi"

" Wait! SASUKE IS HERE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING! WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know actually I left him with Sakura but she must've left and we checked every place around here and Sai isn't here."

" Well it's getting dark let's hit home I'm hungry."

Naruto left so did Hinata

Meanwhile Gaara! Yah ah wo!

" so I'm hitting the hotel because I need to catch some z's so later"

"what ever man life sucks"

Ino couldn't resist laughing she bluttered out laughing onto the ground saying " It's so funny!" she laughed so hard that Gaara quickly made a sand slide and ran off Shikamaru entered his house and left.

Do you think I should do adventures and the go to the end or skip to the end without drama action review please


	7. Repeat of the Uchiah brother

Chapter 7

In the last three days Yumi had learned how to aim without miss but she still couldn't hit Oroachimaru. (Bummer huh) She had liking to Kabuto. He treated her kind and more better than the others did. Sasuke taught her everything he knew and finally she got a sword of her own. She prepared for the mission. She was ready to go. She walked down the hallway she had a flashback

_Flash Back_

" _Sasuke don't you ever do that or tell me anything!"_

" _You don't have enough hatred"_

_Then she remembered seeing Sai's body on the table._

_Flash back ends_

Her thinking

" _**Hm strange Sasuke hasn't talked to me this whole day, and I bet the dummy in the leaf village is still there. Man that strange feeling I had when I attacked Sasuke was it hatred?"**_

She walked out of the hideout ready to go when once again Oroachimaru stopped her.

" My darling" Oroachimaru walked in front of her

" Still wondering what that feeling was when you attacked your darling brother. Your thinking hatred well then you were right. Life is hatred you have to hate to become stronger."

She looked at him like_ thanks a lot now how am I suppose to have hatred._ But she didn't care she just responded

" I'll do anything" she bowed to Oroachimaru he smiled in a pleasing look. She went off jumping tree to tree. Kabuto walked out

" Lord Oroachimaru are you sure we shouldn't tell her that you need a shuttle now because it's not in a year or two."

"No"

Kabuto looked sideways in a puzzle look

" We will make her stronger but we can try to make her a shuttle. I haven't decided or we can do more testing on her." They walked back into the hideout

The Village

" Alright the week is over . You stop acting gothic" Gaara looked at him Shikamaru sighed he was wearing black clothes.

"hm, I don't care about life."

" I think he actually thinks he's gothic Gaara" Ino looked at him

"Na watch this SHIKAMARU YOU TURN BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Shikamaru just sighed " Whatever I don't deserve to live."

" Fine then I'll take care of this Sand cof…" Ino interrupted " I got this Gaara" she entered a nearby store

" Ah man I really wanted to do the Sand Coffin" he pouted (Yes POUTED) Ino came back out with super cold water and threw it at Shikamaru

" What was that for!?" he looked at her

" That's for being gothic you won the bet!" she splashed another bucket of water at him

" I get it I won the bet Ino but don't you think you should stop with the water?"

" opps force of habit"

" here's your money" Gaara handed him the money and walked away

" Hey there is nothing her put dollor shaped sand"

SPLASH

"INO!"

" It wasn't me" she shrugged

Akamaru!

" Arf Arf!" he ran off

"well atleast I have sand money hey where'd it go?" he looked in his hand

"I think when Akamaru pored water on you the sand melted away"

"WHY WHY WHY! NOW I'M TURNING EMO!"

"what ev" Ino walked away leaving Shikamaru crying on the floor and she caught up with Gaara

" So Gaara what are you going to do now?"

"Uh I don't know maybe just go back the dessart"

" Can I come?" she grabbed on Gaara not letting him go he tried to push her away put she was stuck tight

" Fine you can come, but please don't bug me or you will die!"

" Alright I won't say a word promised" she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Yumi was at the mist village she entered. They asked her where did she come from luckly she kept the headband

" from the hidden leaf village"

"thank you" they let her in

" Oh before I forget I'm looking for this lady her name is Misty. Do you know where I can find her?

"Of coarse sweetie she lives on the top of that building" the officer pointed to a building in red with windows bigger than the place

" Thank you" she walked over acting as normal as she could

"one and two over knit second down" Misty was knitting when Yumi jumped over the window that instant Naruto, Negi and Sakura came through the door .

" Hi were he to…" Sakura paused to see Yumi in front of her " what are you doing Yumi?"

" Chinorie!" the chinorie went right through the 35 year old lady. She fell Yumi jumped out the window.

" What was that" Naruto looked at Negi

" Exactly what I thought Yumi wasn't even near the village she never has been since she was Oroachimaru the whole time while Oroachimaru came to the village and transformed as her we all fell for it. No one ever comes back when they leave to that snake" Negi looked around

" Where did everyone go?"

" Yumi come back!" Sakura threw a tree in Yumi's path she turned around

" What do you want?"

" Come on come back don't make me do this the hard way!" Sakura put her hand out Yumi looked at it she took her hand

" Alright Sakura I will but first I have to do something."

" ok go ahead" That instant Yumi flipped Sakura over Sakura landed on her two feet Yumi ran off. Sakura after her. (Your wondering where Naruto was at huh well he went to eat Ramen at a near by Ramen store. )

25 min later the girls are in the middle of a field or meadow what ever it was it doesn't matter ok It can be the ocean for all I car actually that gave me an idea Sakura: HURRY UP ALREADY

Author : Alright already sheesh

The girls in a river bank ( not a bank bank ok get me oh sorry emo and gothic peeps)

" YUMI!" Sakura yelled

Sigh what do I have to do to get you of my dang track!

" Come back please" Sakura jumped to her

" I really don't want to get violent Yumi"

"Hm I don't really care" Yumi moved quickly Sakura couldn't see her she was standing behind her. She pulled out he sword and put it on Sakura's neck

"Whats wrong Sakura I can do a lot of things with this sword can't I"

Sakura gulped hard

" I can cut your head off and I can stab you with I can do a lot come to think of it huh Sakura-chan? Opps I dropped my sword Yumi let go off Sakura. Sakura quickly moved away.

" fine if you won't come back I'll bring!" she punched the ground it shook but Yumi stood standing it made a big crater in the ground. She jumped out of the crater Hm I can do a lot can't I you've gotten strong and I'v been gone for only a week Sakura jumped over and grabbed Yumi behind she couldn't budge so she elbow punched Sakura in the stomach letting her go and moving her a little distance. Sakura got back up and punched Yumi into a tree. She looked really hurt ( Meanwhile Naruto " this girl fight is awesome! Wondering where Negi is at he'll save the day in this story. Somewhere)Yumi looked at Sakura in the eyes

" Your sharringan how three blood drops in your eyes"

Sakura let go of Yumi and jumped backwards

" So I was wrong Hinata isn't my closest friend you are then I'm willing to kill you for that Mangekyou sharringan and if it doesn't work either this will be fun. Itachi got it so can I. Screw Sasuke like I said this'll be fun to kill you."

Sakura was trying to heal her scratches Yumi ran toward with her sword connected to the chinorie . Sakura dodged and was up on a tree

" Hm she ran down and threw kuni's. She dodged them and quickly did her classic

" Fire peddles jutsu." They hit Sakura all at once she fell into the water (remember the river!) Sakura got back up she was all beat up Sakura kept on trying then she saw Yumi's curse mark was all over her body she kept on fighting then Yumi hit stage two that's where Sakura paused

" Yumi your like Oroachimaru" she backed off slowly

Yumi walked forward come on don't be afraid she was able to do what Oroachimaru could she streached her arm behind Sakura

" Gotcha" she said and punched Sakura she fell crashing onto the a nearby tree. Yumi pulled the sword and was ready to kill Sakura. Sakura was unconscious ( Getready)

Negi ran in " Stop!" (Yumi: Stop? yes stop that's all I came up with in short time Negi: Bummer for me that's my catch fraise stop! Author: Yup know shut up I want to continue Negi: Fine but this is a long chapter hello? Everyone left

Ahh man I need to be quiet more often Now back to the fight

Yumi was half to touch Sakura's heart Negi ran towards her but then a hand stopped her hand she looked to the side and saw Sasuke he had stopped her

" Not now Yumi come you finished your mission know leave"

" umph" she crossed her arms and then said " fine Sasuke"

The hopped on a tree and left Negi walked over to Sakura picked her up and carried her back to the mist village.


	8. There is a lot to lose and win

The Next Chapter

Hope You like please review but you don't have to

Oroachimaru place

" Yumi don't try that again" Sasuke said in a pist off voice

" you finished your mission you come back you don't stop unless they really pissin you off!"

" fine big brother" Yumi said hopeing her brother would fall for that voice she used to do when she was little

" So then we are going to be clear on what I am about to say" Sasuke looked up with his eyes touching her eyes he had his sharringan on Yumi was frightened last time she had seen him like that was when he came to the village to attack or kill someone

"Listen Yumi you are grounded yes grounded and I will speak to Oroachimaru and he will approve"

" You can't ground me! Your not my father!" Yumi got up from the bed and stood in front of him like if confronting him

"No, but I am your legal guardian! So you obey my and Oroachimaru's orders do you understand!"

Yumi turned around facing the wall in front of her .her back turned to Sasuke

" You listen to me!" He grabbed her by the collar and used some strange sharringan on It was like she was stuck in a place she had never seen….. Then…. It stopped Sasuke dropped her on the floor.

"Are we clear?" he said looking down on her

" Yes… we are Sasuke"

" Good then meet me outside in 15 minuets understood after we talk to Oroachimaru." he walked out the room and waited outside for Yumi to come. She straightened her collar and got up. She walked outside the room.

The mist village

Sakura… Sakura… are you ok? That's what Sakura heard fit sounded from a distance the closer and closer. SAKURA!

"Hm what?" she got sat up on the bed. "What am I doing here?"

"Sakura you got knocked out when Yumi banged you on to something." Negi said

"Oh…" she put her hand on her head and started rubbing it. She looked around she was in a hospital. She quickly stood up and started out the door.

" Where are you going Sakura" Naruto looked at her in a puzzled face.

" Going to the Konah where else we have to report that we… we… failed the mission."

" Oh… are you sure you don't want to rest you know you are our only medical ninja with super strength" Naruto bellowed from across the room

" CUT THAT OUT NARUTO!" Sakura yelled putting a fist in her hand. " I'll wait for you outside ok." She walked out

" Now what Negi?"

" Simple we go with her."

" Alright then." the exited the room

Meanwhile the at akatsuki's Hq

" So then what about the nine tails fox Itachi ?"

" I'm thinking of something else but I need to have a family member reunion"

" What are you planning Itachi?… Itachi?" Itachi had left

" Sasuke so you are saying she completed the mission and she got grounded?" asked Oroachimaru but apparently in a puzzled yet satisfied look

" It took less than an hour she got distracted by some of the hidden leaf so then I grounded her! She can not leave that room for all cost unless you or I give her permission or you give a mission"

" Thank You Sasuke you may leave but Yumi you must stay." Sasuke left leaving Yumi alone with Kabuto and Oroachimaru.

" Yumi so you finished the mission in less than an hour very good then good we can finish what we started." Oroachimaru looked at Kabuto. Kabuto walked up to her " We are going to finish doing what we started we are going to add more of Oroachimaru's chakra and some other stuff. It might hurt a little we are just going to let Oroachimaru sink his teeth in to you then we are going to see how long you can stand tied up to this, this will help you too."

( You are properly wondering what it is heh well I'll describe let the power of Imagination take over ok it's a thing that ok here it's has two snakes and it hold you in the middle people who have seen the shippuden series start searching and let your imagination take it away!)

Yumi looked as if _" What the….!_ then Itachi came to her mind

" _Weird I've haven't thought of Itachi since since like the murder_

_Hm but at all cost I must do this!_ She looked up at Oroachimaru

" Yes I will continue with whatever you do. What do I have to do?"

" Just stand there and bear the pain" Kabuto said" but I'll be right next to you the whole time!" The boy with the glasses looked at her with his dark black eyes. He nodded to Oroachimaru. Oroachimaru licked his face with his tongue. He sank his fangs into Yumi's neck. She was in great pain s teeth sank into her neck she was ready to scream she almost fell but Kabuto held her she also held her scream. Oroachimaru let go of her neck and sat back down in his chair. Kabuto held Yumi until she was back on her feet. Yumi looked up a tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it off. She felt a sudden a energy flow through her body.

" Do you feel that Yumi? …. Do you no what that is? It is power flowing through your body. Now then. Your brother is waiting outside. Yumi put her hand to her neck she looked at her neck it looked like it did before like a curse mark. She left the room walked outside.

" Sasuke all right I'm ready." she held her sword up Sasuke took out his. Kabuto and Oroachimaru walked out to see.

"Chidori she ran forward they fought Sasuke hit her sword The sound of the swords clanging one an other.

" Kabuto your going a little softy aren't you?"

" No why Lord Oroachimaru?"

" The girl you becoming really attached to her"" No, I am not I just do as you say."

" Well then I am becoming very attached to her too."

That instant blood fell onto the floor. Sasuke chidori hit Yumi in the stomach. She fell down in pain.

" Get back up!"

" I can't Sasuke."

" Come on you can!"

" No Sasuke I can't!'

"GET UP!" Yumi got back and did a hand signal as fast as she could

Fire style Fire Ball JUTSU. Sasuke dodged he was up on a tree.

Fire leaf pedal Jutsu . The peddles hit Sasuke Poof a log fell onto the floor. Yumi ran forward with her wound really hurting doing all the hand signals she knew. Then she did a final Chidori without the sword. Hit Sasuke and exploded on to a rock. Sasuke got up and walked back to her.

"That's all the practice for today go get healed." He picked up the sword and gave it to Yumi.

"Not good enough" he said to her.

She took the sword and walked into the hideout. Kabuto ran after her.

Later.

The sun was setting her and Kabuto sat under a tree. "Yumi I have to get going remember starting tomorrow." She nodded and she sat there.

10 minuets later she heard a noise in the trees she pulled back and there she felt someone grab her collar

"Hello little sister."

Alright guys don't forget to review please! Long Chapter though!


	9. What is going on here?

The next chapter!

**I'm going to take where I left off ok.**

"Hello little sister."

Yumi thinking:

_That voice it sounds so… so familiar._

Yumi felt someone flip her over it was Uchiha, Itachi

"Itachi?" she said in a soft voice. The she caught her voice up put she couldn't move she was caught by the collar. He banged onto a tree holding her by the neck."

"What are you doing Itachi?" she was startled she was avoiding at all cost to look into his eyes.

"Hm well I decided to have a family reunion."

"why"

" hm because I care for you"

She quickly paused

"_Itachi Uchiha my brother cares for me I doubt it he wants something else out of this."_"Let me go! Now You killed mom and dad and the whole clan!" Let go." she quickly reached into her weapon pocket and took out a kuni. She stab Itachi on the shoulder. He quickly let go of her. She climbed on the tree.

" I don't believe in Itachi Uchiha!" She threw another kuni but Itachi was too quick she didn't see him. She felt heavy breathing on her neck.

"So you won't listen to me." he said is voice not changing at all. He grabbed her by her shirt and fell with her onto the ground he smashed Yumi on to the ground leaving a big hole. She got back up feeling her body in serious stinging pain.

"What do you want! FROM ME!" she ran towards him doing hand signal

"FIRE LEAF PEDDLE JUTSU!" Yumi once again missed. Once again he was behind her.

"I have no mercy so I can just kill you." He smashed against a tree this time she was really hurt.

'You have enough hatred Yumi but not enough!"

She couldn't understand what he meant.

"Yumi I'll let you live if you come back with me to the Akatsuki HQ."

She couldn't responded she quickly went knocked out.

**COUPLE HOURS LATER!**

" OROACHIMARU WHERE IS MY SISTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sasuke ran into Oroachimaru's room after not seeing Yumi in her room.

"still disrespecting me I see well I don't even know where your sister is actually she was left with Kabuto to see the sunset and her "grounding" would begin."

"KABUTO WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

"I left her outside in front of the oak tree now you let go of me unless you want to die."

Sasuke quickly let go of Kabuto and ran outside

"Kabuto go after the boy. We need that girl."

"She was right here." (Kabuto)

"It looks like there was a fight here. Kabuto!" Sasuke was gonna grab him again but he cooled himself quick.

"Who would want her?"

"Itachi?… It can't be impossible he wouldn't just take her and then let her live he would just kill her that's what he would do. We need to find her."

"Hm where am I?" Yumi looked around the room was dark and the only thing she could see is a crack of light from the door. She quickly gets up looking for her weapon pouch she couldn't find it. She ran out the door.

"What is this place?"

That instant she spotted a young boy at least 20 years she guessed with blond hair a akatsuki cloak

"_AKATSUKI HQ HOW?_"

"Hm ITACHI I THINK YOU SISTER IS AWAKE!" he quickly yelled

Itachi came walking down the hall without concern.

" Hm Yumi. I see you woke." he said not even a change in his voice of tone.

"Itachi… wait what's going on here. You killed my clan what do you want with me."

"I think you suffered enough."

_Yumi thinking:_

_Is this really Itachi Uchiha the man that killed my clan the brother that killed my family no way this is a dream. Wait why am I wearing a akatsuki cloak. HOW!"_

"wait how do you know I have suffered enough."

Zetzu cam walking up the hall.

He quickly ran to Deidara who was just staring at Yumi

"Who's the girl Deidara?"

" She's Itachi's sister apparently Pein made an Akatsuki."

"She kind of hot don't you think"

"Yah I know."

Itachi' hear the conversation and quickly slammed Zetzu on to the wall

"You touch her you die!"

Yumi was seeing a side if Itachi she had never seen kind of strange, but she quickly winked at Deirdara who was just staring at her with a glare in his eyes.

Deidara thoughts:

_I think she likes me but Itachi won't let me get near her and she is to young for me. Or is she. O_

There was a question killing Deidara to ask

"Itachi…" he quickly changed his mind when Itachi let go of Zetzu

"What?"

"gulp… why is your sister here."

"because she had suffered enough with that snake so she is here. Anymore questions"

"How did she become an Akutsuki?"

"She doesn't become a full akutsuki unless she atleast kills over 50 people."

That instant the leader walked up

"Ha I see you your sister woke up wonderful. I will show her around."

The fifth hallway.

"So tell me your name?"

"hm my name is Yumi but you can call me Tomiko nobody calls me that anymore because well no one wants to hurt my feeling because of my family, but Itachi used to call me that all the time.

" So your were their treasured child."

"pretty much."

"Hm good"

"um I have a question."

"go ahead don't be to afraid to ask."

"Ok um… what were the name of the blond boy?"

"Oh him he is Deidara. You like him don't you?"

"No!.. no.. not really."

"Well then you need to get sleeping. You will address me as Leader. Also you will share room with Deidara. Itachi really needs his space is that fine with you?"

"Yah it's ok he can't be that bad."

Deidara's room

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT"S MAD DIRTY I AM NOT SLEEPING HERE!"_

10 minuets later.

_I can't believe I'm sleeping here._

_**luzdeleon: Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you like. Wondering why I did the twist around simple I felt like it. Well review or send me a message. Hey I'm a good girl! I deserve some comment you know I put time in these stories. Oh next chapter you guys can make it up just send me your ideas into comment and I will find away to put it in the story. Thanks FOR READING!**_


	10. Love is Love struking

* * *

Chapter 10: I think Love is lovestrucking!

**Ok this chapter is when Yumi starts falling in love but her heart is definitely confused. Remember she is in love with Sai the clueless! )APARENTLY NO ONE REVIEWED SURE READ BUT NO REVIEW HMF well just kidding I get happier when you read instead. Anyways Continuing with the story!!**

Yumi was picking up clothing from all over Deidara's room. She was murmuring to herself how Deidara was so dirty and that she can't believe that she has to share a room with Deidara if Itachi wasn't so _give me own space_ she would've been in his room faster then a dog trying to get a bone miles away.

"So what's you name again?" Deidara said smiling as he watched Yumi clean the room from the comfort of his bed. Yumi just smiled and kept on cleaning. "Hello what I don't existed your just like Itachi ignoring me when I talk."

"I'll tell you my name if you help me clean this mess." she said with a shy smile on her face. Deidara got off his bed and started to pick up some of his clay dogs and spiders and stuff. At the other side of the room Yumi was picked up a basket full of clothes and tried to walk to the other side of the room but she tripped over something causing her to through all the clothes out of the basket and on to Deidara.

"Hey really funny!" Deidara grabs Yumi by the legs and pulls into the mess of clothes. Then Deidara starts tickling Yumi. "Stop Stop!" "I will if you tell me your name!" "fine fine Yumi your happy and let me guess your name is um….um…Deidara?."

"yah well then do you have a boyfriend?"

"ah" she was blushing red I mean she looked like a red tomato. "No" she replied

"well then Maiyumi I can do this." he kisses her in the lips. (Hold it…. Hold it…. Hold it…. No let go and stop kissing)

"Did you just call me Maiyumi?"

"Yah you're my instant beauty."

"What ever. Well then Deidara I would have to tell my brother." she said trying to bug him

"You can't! If you do then your brother will definitely kill me and then you." by now Deidara was panicking

"Hm I got nothing to lose do I my life is a pure misery,…. but there is a way you can save yourself."

"Which is how?"

"You kiss me one more time" she grabbed onto him and started kissing him. He put his hand around her she felt so secure in his arms. When Sasori opened the door he saw Deidara and Yumi kissing he quickly closed the door. Itachi was walking towards there room he knew because he already passed his room. He quickly went up.

"Itachi you can not pass by there."

"Move Sasori I need to check on Yumi"

'No you can't!"

"Why Sasori" he put his hand on his forehead like he was annoyed

"because Tobi just mopped the place and you can fall and you know die."

"Does it look like death bugs me?" Sasori was sweating cold

"No, but" before he could say another word Itachi shoved him onto the wall and started walking down the hall to there room. Sasori quickly went behind Itachi. Itachi opened the door just to see the room cleaned and Yumi on her bed and Deidara on his.

Itachi thought

_It's about time somebody got Deidara to clean that room. I mean it was pig style in there_

He closed the door Sasori looked puzzled and left as well.

"That was close heh" said Yumi with a slight giggle in her laughter.

"Hm come here my Yumi"

"Ok Deidara I think we should get to sleep I think I have had enough tickling for once

"Hm fine Night"

**Meanwhile Sasuke**

" _Where is that girl she can't just run off and…. Unless Orochimaru killed he wouldn't would he. I have to investigate him" _He covered himself with his covers up to his head and went to sleep.

**Next morning breakfast table**

"Morning Deidara." Yumi said eating her cereal(just make up your own cereal)

"Morning." he sat next to her and held her hand. Sasori caught that and continued eating his waffles(ya waffles). When Itachi came to the table.

" YUMI" he said in a threatening voice

"Hm" she quickly let go of Deidara's hand and looked to see Itachi's hair messed up sticking up! She tried not to giggle at her older brother It would be rude

"YUMI did you use all the hot water?"

"NO!"

"Yumi!?"

**Itachi and Yumi had a flashback**

_**Back at the Uchiha time**_

"_**YUMI GET OUT OF THE SHOWER! IT'S BEEN 2HRS" Itachi was knocking on the bathroom door holding on one side a towel and some clothes**_

"_**I'm almost done hold on!"**_

"_**Come on I'm going to be LATE!"**_

"_**WHAT EVER I'M ALMOST DONE" **_

_**The door of the bathroom opened out came a 8 year old Yumi all dressed and looking nice **_

"_**What took you so long your only eight years old! You take longer then Sasuke!"**_

"_**What ever at least you don't flick me on the forehead like you do to Sasuke!"**_

"_**So I least I flick you in the arm" Flick**_

"_**Ow ERRR I will now I'm defiantly taking longer in the shower because of that!"**_

_**Itachi turns on the shower**_

"_**AHHHHHH COLD!"**_

Flash back over

_Yumi thought:_

_I think that's why he killed the whole clan He was so pissed off that I took all the hot water and made him go on a killing rampage heh doesn't bug me I was planning to do that earlier or later._

_Itachi thought_

_Now I remember why I never killed Yumi It's because I thought she would annoy Sasuke hm I wonder if it did bother him_

_Yumi though:_

_That never bothered Sasuke. Itachi go figure ._

"Then who the hell used all the hot water" Itachi said trying not pull out his hair and go on a rampage. Out came Tobi with his hair all nice n wet

"Tobi good boy Tobi take hot shower"

Itachi ran to him

"TOBI IS NOT G….G…..G.."

TOBI IS NOT A DAMN GOOD BOY YOU LITTLE SON OF A ! Yumi finished his sentence with a kuni running toward Tobi wanting to rip the mask of his face. Deidara behind making one of his clay spiders.

"TOBI RUN TOBI AVOID BAD PEOPLE BYE NEW GIRL" Tobi went out the dinning room with a flash. Everyone returned to the dinning table.

"So Deidara how long does it take to get the hot water back?"

"Um at least like two hours Yumi"

"hm"

3 minuets before two hours later

"Itachi I need to get something quick ok."

"Alright Yumi" Yumi quickly left the living room

"Alright it's been two hours." Deidara said trying to escape to get to the bathroom

"O no you don't I'm going to take a bath first move it!" Sasori said (oh wondering where Zetzu and that other guy what was his name well either way everyone else was on a life vacation. NO THERE NOT DEAD OR ARE THEY and the leader has is own bathroom in his room ain't he lucky!)

"What ever Sasori you can't even move with that stupid cloak over you head or body!' Itachi said

"HEY DEIDARA WHERE YOU GOING" screamed Sasori.

15 minuets later

by now Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori were trying to open the bathroom door. When the Yumi came out.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Yumi?!" everyone was in shock

"how the hell did you get to the bathroom" Itachi asked confused

"OH hey big bro nothing much I just went into my room and apparently I have new clothes I like! Well anyhow I'll see you in the living room!" she walked out Itachi made a quick run for the bathroom and made it!

"Hey no fair you cheated" Deidara pouted

"Ha I have one thing to say."

"What Itachi?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Remember I am pure evil MUHAHAHAHHAHH!"

He closed the door in their face

* * *

**Author's talk: Ok that's it for this chapter. Funny heh. Well for once I added something funny to this story right. Well that's mostly it. Please pretty please just review for a good Blondie what did I do? Well thanks for reading I still don't know to do for the next chapter.**

**Signing out Sakura! )**


	11. It's not what you think!

It's not what you think!

**Thanks for reading the last chapter you guys ROCK!! Now then this chapter is going to be funny well that's what my cousin said hey Believe it! Cousin's rock you can't live with them or without them. Now your not going to say I'm wrong cause I know I'm right! Alright in the last chapter everyone was fighting to get in the shower. Well they did nothing but watch tv after that hey it was a Saturday no one wants to work on a Saturday not even bad guys o and girls!**

5:00 am!

Yumi just came out of the bathroom and walked into her room to find her roommate still sleeping.

"sigh" she walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

"AHH THE LIGHT IT BURNS TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF" Deidara was screaming under his covers. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT THE CAKE YUMI MADE YESTERDAY IT WAS TOBI AHHH!"

"what? Wait what Tobi ate my chocolate cake with chocolate chips on top with chocolate frosting!"

_Yumi thought_

_What the Freak I can just easily escape from here easily I mean Itachi sleeps talk _

_**Flashback in a thought**_

_**Itachi: Ah no mommy I didn't I swear it was the cookie monster ahh see he's chasing me with a chocolate chip cookie help help the chips it's horrible ahhh Thank you Sasuke you ate the cookie for me. Ahhh Sasuke turned into the cookie monster do something Yumi do something ahh he ate you**_

_**Flashback ends**_

_See what I mean I know you people are reading this but how pathetic is this and don't even get me started about Tobi... I mean come on Tobi good boy ha never he is such a loser if I was leader of this place first person gone is Tobi! It's worst than the time I had to share a tent with Naruto _

_**Flashback **_

_**Tent**_

_**Naruto: hm Ramen. He grabbed my arm and licked it eww**_

_**Naruto: Eww Ramen taste like chicken mmm chicken CHOMP**_

_**Yumi:OW Son of a. Btch! That hurted. **_

_**She picks up Naruto and the air bed and throws him in the near by lake**_

_**Morning**_

_**Naruto some where in the lake Naruto: Hm yawn what a beautiful morning ! AHHH HELP ME! I'M IN A LAKE IN MY PJ'S ON A AIRBED!**_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Hey Deidara it's me Yumi."

" WHAT EVER YOUR CAN BE MONKEY AND YOUR NAME CAN BE BANANAS FOR ALL I CARE TURN OFF THE LIGHT! IT BURNS"

"Ok fine sheesh I'm going to check out Itachi" she turns off the light switch and walks away.

Itachi's room

"Hey Itachi what's up? AHHH OMG EWW" closes door

"Now I'm scarred for life. No you don't want to know what just happened trust me!"

_Well I_ guess I should just go watch tv .

Living Room

_Tv is too small I wonder. PEIN!_

**Pein's room**

She tip toes across Pein's bed

_Hm this dude has a king sized bed not fair anyhow hey look another door._

She opens the door dramatic music Aleyua Aleyua Aleyau

_OMG HE HAS A PLASMA TV FORGET SAI and DEIDARA I THINK I'M IN LOVE COME HERE BABY! _She runs to hug the plasma and falls it's cardboard. BAM! She covers herself with her hands waiting for a storming Akutsuki leader ready to attack. Nothing

"Sigh"

"WHO"s THERE!?"

_Oh no he's awake._ She starts looking around and tries to hide behind a tree. Foot steps coming toward the door

_Ok one thing to do! I'll regret this someday_

(sexy femine voice Transforms into a hot looking lady!) "Oh hey I'm so sorry (holds finger on lip) I got lost and it was dark out and apparently I found this beautiful dry cave. So I'm just going to leave oppsy sorry."

Tries to run out of the room. Pein grabs her and throws her on the bed.

"If you wish to leave then you must love me first"  
"WHAT! I mean honey don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Nonsense." he was taking his shirt off he quickly climbed on top of her and started kissing her.

_Eww help me! _

_He goes next to her ear._

_"_So Do you like this _Tomiko"_

"WTF You know it's me!" she said while Pein got off of her.

"Yes I knew it was you. Do you think I would be that stupid to let anyone enter my room without noticing?"

"Well yah." She watched as Pein put on his shirt back on.

"Well then tell me why are you here at.." he looked at the nearby clock

"at six in the morning?"

"Well, see I was bored and no one was awake so then I decided to go watch tv but the tv is only at 19 inch so then I wanted to see what you were doing? And I saw you sleeping so then I decided to look around." she said as she got off the bed and was half way out the door.

"You could've just asked you know."

"Huh? Are you serious dead serious"

"hm" he nodded and handed her the remote to the tv."

"Just go through that door and then to your left there is a switch and just turn it on." he looked at her lower side as she passed by him really quickly. She turned around and he looked at her in the eyes

"this is not a trap right?"

"Na go ahead." She goes into the room and quicky is attacked by a net. She dodged and since she didn't have her weapon pouch anymore (she never found ok.).

"hm yah right no traps yah thanks a lot leader! Hmf!" she crosses her arm! Great I'm suppose to cross to the other side without falling in that tunnel" Ok ha never." she goes back"

"So then you don't want to watched tv heh?"

"Na I'll rather mess with the other guys." she walks away.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Pein clicked a button on the remote out pops the tv from a nearby table and in pops Yumi

"GOTCHA you thought that I would leave without watching tv ha wrong pass it here leader!"

"I don't have too you obey my rules."

"That's where your wrong if you look in the Akutsuki rule manual. It says that to become a full Akutsuki member you have to kill over 50 people and I have killed none so therefore it says I don't have to obey any commands of you HA!" she snatches the remote from Pein

"Since when did we have a rule manual?"

"Since like you made it which was a long time ago."

"Hmf what ever I bet your going to watch something stupid"

"AND NOW WE HAVE WRESTLEING COMEING UP!" (T.V)

**10:00 am Everyone is awake (now the story gets a little serious.)**

"Where's Yumi?" Deidara said while just watching t.v

"I really don't know where your MAIYUMI is at." Sasori was sitting next to him Deidara spilled out the soda he was drinking.

"WHAT! You know?!" he said still choking on the soda he spit out.

"I've been known that night the first time she came here you two were cuddling in the mess."

"You didn't tell anyone right?"

"No! Your my partner do you think I would do that."

"hello you snitched when I stole Zetzu lunch to set it free"

"hey the dude was going to eat me if alive if he didn't have his cat for lunch."

"Hm good point luckily he never found the cat."

"buy yet he ate the gerbil."

"yup now serious Mai... I mean Yumi where is she?"

Out comes Yumi out of Pein's room trying to figure out how to use the Akutsuki cloak Pein after

"Leader." Sasori said a little shaky

"Yumi!" Deidara spit out the soda he was drinking once more onto the tv and the tv exploded.

"Hey Deidara me and Pein here were having a good time. I mean that was funny!"

"You what!" he was going in to shock and thinking the wrong things.

"Deidara I think your girl is cheating on you." Sasori whispered to Deidara who apparently was still in shock and still thinking the wrong thing.

"It's true Yumi here showed me a move I never seen in my life."

"Huh!" Deidara was losing air

"_it can't be that bad they could've not done or did they OMG!"  
_"And we have great news!" Yumi said finally putting on the Akutsuki cloak on the right way.

"_Oh no they possibly going to get married have kids and put Tobi on fire wait a second though the fire thing isn't bad!"_

"We're going to practice it every night to make sure he gets it in the right position! He really good at it and has a good side when he does it!"

_Oh god they are trying to torture me! I know it what did I do to deserve this!_ Deidara was about to explode!

"So then I told him to try to take off the clothes and then try to make it easier!"

Sasori thought!

_OMG do they have to tell everyone all this. Hm I wonder what is Itachi doing._

_**Itachi: zzzzzzz snore my cookie!  
**_"Yes it is true I did try it and it work who would a thought she was so strong!" Pein added in

Deidara fainted backwards

"So then um Leader so I'll see you tonight to practice more wrestling!"

"Indeed!" he walks away. Sasori walks behind her leaving Deidara on the ground

"So then Yumi um my name is Sasori. So then you and Leader were wrestling right."

"yah we were I'm mean I taught him all I knew. Why? did you think something else was going on?"

"No, but then what about you and the cloak"

"Oh well then it's simple he wouldn't let me watch the tv so then I pulled out the manual."

"Wait we have a manual?"

"Yah so then after he learned that I wouldn't have to take orders from him he got pissed off and gave me the remote and then he gave me a cloak because like I took off mine and burned err lost it."

"Oh. Well then see you later."

Meanwhile Sasuke:

"Orochimaru it's been a couple of days since my sister disapeared where do you think she went."

"Listen my little Uchiha she'll be back I know it unless she wants her beloved Sai to live once more" Orochimaru was losing his patience if she didn't come back then his plan would be a foiled.

**Back to the HQ**

**Itachi finally woke up and they are having a meeting. Now for a short while we're going script style.**

Leader: Ok then our friend Orochimaru is looking for a missing Yumi

Itachi: You're not trying to send my sister back to that monster.

Sasori: We have to she is the only way we can get to Orochimaru and then we will get out complete revenge.

Yumi: I'm willing to do it. _I have to just to bring Sai back to life I must. _

**(apparently Yumi totally forgot about her curse mark and how Orochimaru was injecting his so called chakra into her body.)**

Leader: So then it shall be done. She leaves tomorrow Meeting adjured

_Itachi thought: What is this court!_

**Living room**

**Deidara and Yumi were cuddling in the couch**

"I totally love you Maiyumi but Pein what about him?"

She started giggling

"Deidara you thought that ... HA... No Leader and I were practicing wrestling he was being beaten up by me what did you think? I mean I told him to put his arm right next to my arm but he got it totally wrong. Oh you thought that I and Leader nooo ewww hell no!"

Itachi came down the hall

"Yumi do you have everything you need for tomorrow? "

"yah Itachi"

_Yumi talking to you and yet thinking_

_You're probably wondering why I haven't killed him for killing my clan well simple I am not the avenger that would ruin the show and the story duh!_

"Yah Itachi thanks I was just about to go to bed. Deidara you coming?"

"yah" he got off the coach and went to there room.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter funny or not it's wasn't** **it took me a while to come up with so then I was watching wrestling and it gave me an idea. Don't forget to Review! Thanks for reading. Oh wondering how does a girl like wrestling well simple your stuck in a school where they are all boys bummer heh! Yup! **


	12. a plot what!

**Ok here is Chapter 12 Wow and I'll say it backwards too Wow! I never thought I would actually make it to chapter 12! Well I got a question from someone yet they didn't review but it's ok I'll accept it.**

**Q:When you said If he didn't kill them I would've sooner or later? And how do Itachi be so nice too her? We're you serious or her what ever I don't get it!**

**A: Well ok at the age of eight Yumi was very smart so then she was planning to kill them herself when she turned 13. So then Itachi knew this and he liked the idea NO HE DIDN'T STEAL IT he thought it was cool and hey only girl.! **

**I hope that answers your question Now then the next question is.**

**Q: Why did Orochimaru pick her? And is Yumi you?**

**A: You'll get it short and sweet! Ok Yumi + strong chakra Orochimaru wanty. Ok and the second question well since I'm a blondy with brown highlight. Yumi is nothing like me by outside look but like the whole kind and dark at the same time totally me. Put yet I've never put myself in any of my stories yet but I'll plan too.**

**Here is your chapter**

Yumi was standing outside ready to go. Itachi had kicked her out (no literally just like kicked her out yet she kinda lives there AH you'll get it!) Deidara was standing in front of her. He waited until Itachi left.

"Maiyumi." he was holding her hand yet the mouths kept shut.

"yah?"

" here have these two things." he puts something in her hand. It was a cute clay thing dog and a small necklace

"What is it?" she knew what the necklace was but the clay thing had no clue

"This is one of my master pieces it's a little dog. When ever you feel lonely or something just focus your chakra on him and he'll come to life but only three times so use him carefully and the necklace is something that I brought for you. Well I didn't go to a village but well this guy was pleading for mercy and he gave me this and... then I killed him." he finished his sentence and looked up to her with his beautiful eyes as if to say you are my life and I'll kill anyone for you.

"Thank you it's beautiful."_ Ah man what do I do I have nothing for him oh I know oh but should eye._

She made up her mind she began to take off the Akutsuki cloak forgetting that she had only a see through shirt. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"This is for you." she handed him a small paper folded. Then he gave her a kiss.

"OMG! Oh." she quickly noticed the see through shirt. She tried to button it back up. No use it was stuck. Then she felt something pull her on top of Deidara. She knew she couldn't move involuntary. It was chakra string!

"W...wh...y can't I move." she was trying to set herself free from the chakra string.

"Deidara y...yo...you...set this up didn't you?" she was frozen in the spot and now Deidara was carrying her up to some where. Sasori walked out behind a tree. She had never seen Sasori's body the only thing she saw was a puppet. (hey you actually thought that the akutsuki would be so nice. Yah right remember they always have an evil sceam up their sleeves)

"Well hello there Maiyumi" Sasori was mocking her. He was controlling her with chakra string. (remember Yumi has hardly killed anyone! Ok a couple of people but either way Innocent mind)

"S...sa...Sasori!?" she was trying to move her neck to face him.

"She would make a nice puppet wouldn't she?" Sasori was pulling out a kuni

"Yah she would but your not touching her. You make her a puppet and I'll kill you. Now remember the plan we're doing and she has good power and she has might. Deidara started to tickle her under a chin.

She was totally going numb. "I...if...m...my...brother... catches...you... your...dead."

"Hm you brother went on a mission." Sasori began to toy around with her. He made her jump, and even kiss Deidara once or twice.

"You know that see through shirt makes me tempted." Deidara now standing next to Sasori was whispering something into his ear.

"Oh I can but how do you want her tied up?" Sasori had a grin on his face

_Oh no they wouldn't would they How do you get out of this chakra string. He can control my move. Hm look for a weak spot Yumi come on come on. Nothing unless I can try to do a hand signal. _

She tries moving her finger. Sasori caught the move.

"What do you think your doing" he pulled her really hard onto a tree "You were thinking I wouldn't notice that you tried to do a hand signal heh. Well that's not going to save you from whats going to happen tonight." It was already near 6:00 pm she could tell because HELLO THE SUN SAT!

Deidara walked up to her she now frowning. The only thing that came to her mind was she gave up. A lot of ideas came to her mind but Sasori would catch. If her curse mark would start working but no apparently it hadn't.

"What's wrong my little Maiyumi? Aw your sad aren't you?" She put her face down the only thing she could move for the moment. Deidara looked at Sasori. Sasori quickly pulled her face up. Now she was stuck because Sasori attached another chakra string onto her mouth and her head. (she has bad luck heh?)She was totally under his control. Every movement she did was by force.

" Deidara we have wasten time and I am becoming impatient."

"Well then we can't leave now maybe tomorrow." Sasori caught the idea.

"So then Maiyumi what do you want to do tonight" Deidara was kissing her all over and his hand mouth were already in her back. Giving her chills but yet no movement. Sasori moved her head to look at Deidara. He began moving her mouth.

"NOTHING WITH YOU!" she yelled. Sasori tugged her onto a tree smashing her with all force

"Do you want to double check on that?" Once again he lifted her head up

"NO!" she yelled Sasori quickly moved her hand on to the sword she was carrying and pulled it out pointing it directly to her heart. Deidara grined

"Maiyumi now tell me what do you want to do now?"

She had no choice it was choose and reply correctly or die. Sasori lifted her head a tear fell of the side of her eyes

"Hm fine what ever you want to do." she sighed.

"Good then Sasori bring her in!" Deidara was holding her hand. Sasori brought her in

**Bedroom (not going to describe. not that kind of girl!) **

"Hm are you sure this chakra string will hold her the whole night." Deidara said as Sasori finished tyeing her onto the bed with a rope and chakra string in it.

"Should hold her the whole night. Now then you have to choose do you want me to keep the head up down and the mouth let her speak or not.

"hm well what does my Maiyumi think?"

" let me speak" she was humming the words out Deidara understood her

"ha good choice then she'll talk. Now then the head my choice hm let her chill good for me as long as her eyes can follow me." and it was done.

* * *

**That the end of the chapter and if you thought I was going to go there WO WERE YOU WRONG! I'm not one of those people. Now then she has really bad luck well hey where do I get all this all no clue but the tying up I got off a movie I was watching. But please review and comeback!**


End file.
